


All About Us - A Dippica Drabbles and Ficlets

by AvengingHobbits



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Awkwardness, Comedy, Dippica Week, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompts, dorky kids in love, i honestly don't know what i'm doing, is that how you tag Reverse Pines?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingHobbits/pseuds/AvengingHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random assortment of ficlets and drabbles focusing on Dipper and Pacifica. May or may not feature AUs, overbearing fluff, or cuteness overloads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anybody Else But Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep
> 
> Dipper is stuck with a sleeping Pacifica under a tree. Awkward confessions ensue.

Dipper looked down at Pacifica with wide eyes.

He wasn’t sure how this had happened, but somehow, what had started as a rather straightforward bit of exploring with Mabel and her friends had ended up with him and Pacifica sitting under a tree, Dipper awkwardly waiting for Mabel and her friends to come back from what Mabel called “the epic search for The Long Lost City of the Squirrel People.”, which, according to Mabel at least, meant that Dipper and Pacifica would have to stay behind. Pacifica had been first to ask why, eyebrow raised critically and hand on her angeled hips, and Mabel’s response had simply been a downright devious smile followed by her giggling “Just ‘cause.” and running off into the woods with Candy and Grenda.

And so, there they were, left alone under the big old oak. At some point, the painfully awkward, weather related banter had trailed off, with Pacifica yawning and dozing off, a muttered request for Dipper to wake her up when the others came back. This left Dipper, wide awake and painfully aware of the weight of Pacifica’s sleeping form as she practically snuggled against him like he were a bit teddy bear.

He looked down at Pacifica’s sleeping face. He swallowed. By now, his crush on her was an open secret. Mabel was always quick to point out the way he would linger on the blonde, or how Mabel would find scraps of aborted love poems scrunched up and thrown in the waste bin. But alas, just like Wendy before, so far, Pacifica hadn’t acknowledged it. More than once Mabel had giving him a nudge and a wink, practically shoving him towards Pacifica, only for Dipper to helplessly start sweating and stammering, caught like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Heck, the same thing had happened when Mabel invited Pacifica for the adventure. This time, however, Dipper could have sworn that Pacifica was blushing just as much as he was, especially while she tried to talk about the weather while she was awake a few minutes before.

Dipper bit his lip. No way. They were totally just friends. Pacifica had said so many times. How could she feel the same way? Where’s Dipper was awkward and unsure, Pacifica was always confident and self assured. Where’s Dipper’s journey into puberty had been a textbook example of gangliness, pimples and awkward sweating, Pacifica had apparently sailed on through like a swan on a peaceful lake, becoming beautiful and poised. It just didn’t match up. Pretty girls like Pacifica didn’t fall for dorky nerds like Dipper.

_But then again….popular girls don’t even become friends with dorks. But she did. That’s gotta count for something. Right?_

The nibbling of his own lip increased, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 _You should say something!_  The little voice in his head (that always sounded like Mabel for some reason) shouted, and he could imagine that, if it had a body, it’d be shaking it’s arms wildly right in his face.  _Just get it out there! Don’t let it just sit on your chest like a big fat elephant!_

Dipper sighed again. “Crap…I–uh–well…”

_Just do what you do in front of the mirror at home! Just say what you want to say!_

He gulped, his mouth feeling dry yet clammy at the same time. He coughed slightly, his heart jumping into his throat as Pacifica stirred slightly. She quickly came to a rest, however, once more leaning against Dipper. Dipper took a breath. What could be the harm?  _Just like the mirror at home…a mirror that’s breathing and is the actual Pacifica…._

He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself, and began to speak in a halting, tentative manner.

“Well..Pacfica…I’ve been thinking about us…and how we’re friends…and, like, it’s really awesome, but–uhh–but I’m not really sure I’m your friend. I mean, duh, we’re friends! But I always feel so…so…different, I guess, when I’m with you.” As he spoke, he barely noticed his tone growing more confident as he continued. “Like, when I’m with Candy, I don’t get these weird goose-pimples…I sure don’t get them with Grenda, that’s for sure. But every time I’m with you, I get all fuzzy inside. And honestly, I think it feels great! But then I remember how pretty you are, and how dorky I am, and then I just end up feeling like I’m about to jump in front of a bus! But it’s a bus I really want to ride…” he trailed off, scrunching up his eyebrows, eyes still shut. “…if that makes sense. And–and–” he paused, taking one more big breath. “I really love you!” he burst out, cracking an eye open ever so slightly to peer down. She was still apparently totally asleep. He let out a dissapointed sigh, closing his eyes again.

“You love me?” Came Pacifica’s voice, and Dipper’s eyes bolted open as he let out a loud yelp, practically vaulting up into the air like a rocket. He found himself gripping onto a large tree branch for dear life, and he looked down at a gently blushing, very awake Pacifica.

“You heard me?! The whole thing?!” He stammered down from his branch, and Pacifica nodded, her blush strengthening. She gave a shy nod.

“Yeah…you woke me up when you were talking to yourself, I just didn’t say anything…” she lay on her back, her long, elegant blonde locks spreading out among the grass. She looked up at Dipper, her face unsure. “Do you…do you really think I’m pretty?”

Before Dipper could even verbalize a response, he was nodding reverently. “M-More beautiful then any girl I’ve seen.” he choked out, clutching the branch so tightly that it audibly creaked. Pacifica’s eyes widened, her blush now taking up her entire face.

“And…do you lo–” she halted, a hand moving to cover her mouth. “Do you  _love_  me?”

Dipper nodded slowly, his death grip on the branch finally loosening as he lowered himself down.

“Do…you love  _me_?” he asked in a brittle tone, his brown eyes gazing into her crystal blue eyes.

She gave the slightest of nods.

And with that, Dipper fainted.


	2. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, or So Help Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things You Said Through Your Teeth
> 
> Pacifica and Dipper share a college dorm with Mabel, and Pacifica gets fed up with Mabel's idea of 'feng shui'

Pacifica’s toe slammed into the unforgiving wooden surface of the large, antique turnstile that always sat in a place tailor made to obstruct foot-traffic in the small dorm that she, Dipper and Mabel called home at college.

“ _ **Dipper!!!**_ ” She seethed, her voice hissing through her clenched teeth. “When are you going to find a place for this stupid thing?!”

Dipper’s head peaked around the corner, and he raised an eyebrow quizzically. He glanced down at Pacifica’s foot, the turnstile, and then Pacifica, before giving her a quizzical look. “You called me?”

Pacifica gave him a baffled look. It was then that Pacifica noticed the headphones in his ears.

“Can you even hear me?” she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to the foot that didn’t have a stubbed toe. The pair had been ‘going steady’ for at least a year now, but Pacifica still managed to be baffled by Dipper’s absentmindedness sometimes.

Dipper shook his head, pointing to the headphones in his ears. “Sorry, can’t hear you!”

Pacifica let out a long groan, and then started to walk as best she could to Dipper, grabbing a headphone and ripping it out. “I said, ‘when are you going to find a place for that stupid thing?!’”

“What stupid thing?” Dipper asked, looking genuinely confused.

Pacifica facepalmed. “That idiotic turnstile silly! You can’t just leave it in the middle of the living room! I’ve stubbed my toe on it at least seven times!”

Dipper glanced at the turnstile, before rubbing his chin. “Oh, gee, I don’t know, Paz. Moving it would sorta disrupt ‘the feng shui’ that Mabel had going.”

“‘Feng shui’?” Pacifica replied incredulously. “Mabel’s idea of feng shui is to have sparkles and neon stickers on everything! We can’t just have that mammoth thing sitting in the middle of the room! At least stick it by the window!”

Dipper nodded slightly, tapping his chin as if ruminating on the idea. “Yeah, but by the window is where the table is.” he replied with a slight smirk.

“It’s a fold-up table, Dipper! We can just fold it up!” Pacifica angrily waived her hands in the air, her voice now becoming a shrill shout. “And furthermore–” she halted mid sentence as she noticed Dipper giving her a huge smirk.

“What are you so smug about?”

Dipper shrugged. “Oh, nothing,” he then leaned in close. “Just that you’re hilariously cute when you’re angry.” He then gave her a peck on the nose, and strode away with the same smug look on his face, leaving a red faced and stunned silent Pacifica behind.


	3. Have I Got Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m Pregnant.
> 
> Pacifica finds out she's pregnant, and has to tell Dipper.

_Oh crap,_  was seemingly the only thing that could come to Pacifica’s mind as she looked down at the tiny little piece of plastic in her hand. She bit her lip, her eyes focusing on the two horizontal red lines that were in the middle of the tiny plastic stick.

Her hand went up to rub her temple, brushing back a bang of hair as she rubbed and rubbed, the nibbling on her lips increasing.

 _Okay, Pacifica…let’s calm down and look at this logically_ , she thought, leaning back slightly on the toilet seat and looking at the ceiling.  _I mean…you_ _ **did**  miss your period…and _ _you’re married now…so, like, this is what married people do, right?_  She rubbed her forehead.  _Except I’m not ready for **that**._

A sudden knock came at the bathroom door, jolting Pacifica out of her worried musing.

“Hey, Paz, you okay?” Came Dipper’s voice, sounding mildly concerned. “You’ve been in the bathroom all morning. Breakfast is getting cold, ya know.”

“I’ll be out in a minute, Dipper!” Pacifica called back, her eyes darting to the door as she got up and paced around in the bathroom, her hands still rubbing her temple. “Just gimme a second!”

There was a pregnant pause before Dipper spoke again. “Okay then, Paz. I’ll be downstairs, okay?”

“Sure, sure!” Pacifica answered, mentally chiding herself for how fast and stressed her response sounded. The sound of Dipper’s retreating footsteps at the very least meant that he wasn’t suspicious. Pacifica stepped in front of the mirror, taking a moment to try and calm herself.

 _Just calm down, Pacifica. Calm down, and think of a way to tell him._  A part of her advised, sounding as calm and collected as ever. She bit her lip again.  _Anyways, if you try to keep it a secret, he’ll find out anyways. Save yourself the stress and just tell him._

“Ugh….” she groaned, rubbing her forehead for what felt like the dozenth time. “This is so crazy…”

She took one last deep breath, before grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. She fixed her hair, which still was a bit ruffled from sleeping, and did her best to make herself look a little bit more awake by putting on some light makeup. Feeling she was as presentable as possible given the circumstances, she left her bedroom bathroom, and headed down the stairs. She walked rather slowly, still trying to brace herself for her inevitable need to tell Dipper…the News.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing by a small, simplistic mirror that was hung on the wall, giving her hair one final adjustment.

“Well…” she murmured, inhaling sharply. “Here we go.”

With that, she rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, where, sitting at the small table and eating his breakfast with content, was Dipper, hair still wild and unkempt from last night, face still covered with stubble. He looked up at Pacifica as she entered the room, giving her a big, lopsided grin.

“And there we are!” he laughed, motioning for her to sit down. “Was wondering what was keeping you.” he slid a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon towards her. “I microwaved it so it would be nice and warm.”

Pacifica nodded, taking the plate and beginning to eat, trying her best to relax. After all, it was no use looking like she was stressed and therefore raising Dipper’s suspicions.

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes, before Dipper raised an eyebrow as he peered at her over his coffee mug. “Usually you’re more talkative at breakfast.” he asked, setting the coffee mug down, eyebrow still raised. “What’s eating at you?”

Pacifica nearly choked on her piece of bacon when Dipper asked the question. After a second of clearing her throat, she shrugged slightly, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

“Oh, I-um, well…” she looked down at her food, idly moving it back and forth with her fork. “It’s nothing, really…just a minor problem. Nothing I couldn’t deal with.”

There was a pause as Dipper looked down at his plate, his expression blank, before looked back up at Pacifica with a curious look. “What sort of minor problem?”

 _Shit._  Pacifica put her fork and knife down, her hands darting down to fiddle with the fabric of her jeans. She could feel her blush spread across her face, burning along her cheeks and around her ears.

“Pacifica, you alright?” Dipper asked again, his eyes narrowing slightly. “You’re blushing like crazy.”

“I’m pregnant!” Pacifica blurted out at the top of her lungs, her hands almost instantly slamming over her mouth after the words left her mouth. She looked at Dipper, eyes wide in panic.

Dipper’s expression was as if someone had reached into his head, and unplugged the power cable to his brain. His eyes lazily drifted down to Pacifica’s stomach, before drifting back up to meet her own eyes. They held eye contact for a long, strange, deathly quiet moment. His strange silence was starting to worry Pacifica, and her hands slowly slid away from her mouth.

“Dip–Dipper?” Pacifica squeaked, leaning forwards slightly. “You okay?”

Dipper’s response was his entire body going slack as he fainted straight away.


	4. You're Fascinating (Dippica Week Drabble #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Dippica Week last month, so I wrote some drabbles.
> 
> The theme of the first day was "Alternate Universe", and so I used the well known, and ever stalwart Reverse Pines AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dipper’s piercing, softly glowing blue eyes gazed intensely into Pacifica’s eyes as his eyebrows lowered.

“You fascinate me…” he said, his voice low. Pacifica blinked, her ring-pop adorned fingers nervously twirling a lock of her golden hair.

“I-I do?” she stammered, biting her lip as she looked up at the taller boy with a rosy blush on her cheeks. “Any reason why?”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed. “You’re so…so…” he trailed off, his eyes drifting down to take stock in the eye catching assortment of retro neon colored clothing she was wearing. “Effervescent, I suppose.”

Pacifica arched an eyebrow. “Effervescent? What the heck does that mean?”

“Enthusiastic,” Dipper stated clinically, his arms crossing with a noticeable aura of pride as he informed her. “Vivacious.” he then paused, placing a finger to his chin. “Not unlike Mabel, actually…” he trailed off, eyebrows raising slightly. “Albeit without the psychopathic impulses.”

Pacifica rubbed the back of her neck. She continued to nibble on her lip, unsure of how to take his sudden complimenting of her. “Is that…good?”

She noticed his eyes widen slightly, and for the first time the professor like aura of control and aloofness that Dipper seemed to take great pains to foster faded, instead replaced by…awkwardness?

At least, that’s what Pacifica guessed, noticing how his pale cheeks grew visibly redder at her question, his eyes locking onto her anxious nibbling. She could have sworn she saw his own tongue trail across his lips for a fraction of a second, before he tore his eyes away from her mouth to once more stare directly into her own eyes.

“I suppose it is an admiral trait.” he said, obviously trying to be blunt, only to have his own evident anxiety betrayed by a squeaking crack in his normally deep voice. For a second there, he sounded like an actual sixteen year old, and not a sixteen year old trying to sound thirty.

Pacifica grinned back awkwardly, her glittering braces peaking out from behind her lip gloss coated lips. “Wow, thanks Dipper,” she blushed, her eyes darting down to her weathered, pink and blue Converse sneakers.

“Because I think you’re pretty cute!” she said, before popping onto her toes and planting a wet smack directly onto the shocked boy’s lips. In an instant, Dipper froze as if he’d just been turned to stone, and Pacifica felt her cheeks practically catch fire in embarrassment. She pulled out of the kiss, eyes wide as saucers as the full scope of her actions hit her like an oncoming freight train.

“I gotta go!” she blurted, practically leaping away as if she were on fire, cheeks crimson and breath shallow, leaving an equally shocked Dipper standing slack jawed and bug eyed.

As the blonde ran off, Dipper mutely reached up to his lips, his fingers wiping off a slight amount of her lip gloss.

“Thanks.” he wheezed, before fainting dead away.


	5. You Tempt Me So (Dippica Week Drabble #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my entries for Dippica Week! This one's theme is Temptation.
> 
> And don't worry, this is strictly PG. Nice, good, clean fluff here.

Pacifica looked down at her phone, the pristine, reflective service mirroring her own pensive expression.

_Just one text…_ the little voice in her head whispered, tickling the inside of her ear. _Just one little text to let him know how you feel…_

Pacifica’s eyebrows knitted together. “No…don’t…” she muttered to her reflection, shaking her head slightly. “You don’t _need_ to text him. You’re not sure if you even actually _like_ him. Could be just a phase…”

_Or it could be… **love** ,_ the dastardly scheming little voice in her head practically giggled, causing Pacifica to firmly plant her hand on her forehead.

_Come on, just give in already…you know the truth. You don’t just like him. If you just ‘liked him’, you wouldn’t have had that **steamy** little dream last week, would you?_

Pacifica let out a groan. “Not a good enough reason to invite him on a date, silly,” she muttered, her hand sliding down her face sluggishly as she kept peering down at her phone as if it where the one whispering to her, and not her own consciousness.

_Oh it sounds like a good enough reason,_ the voice in her head snickered, and Pacifica fancied if it had a body, it would probably just be her in a devil costume, perched on her shoulder, smiling a deviously toothy and mischievous grin.

“Ugh…” Pacifica groaned, finally unlocking her phone and opening up Dipper’s contact page, fingers quickly typing the brief yet blunt message:

> **Dipper, do you want to go on a date?**

Her thumb slapped ‘Send’, and Pacifica wouldn’t be surprised if her little devil were hopping around for joy. She merely frowned.

_I’d better not regret this._


	6. Nighthawks (Dippica Week Drabble #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My third entry in Dippica Week, this time it was "Late Nights".
> 
> Feat. cameo by Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Because Shared Universe's are Cool™.

Dipper couldn't sleep.

He glanced over to his phone, which lay still on the nightstand of his college room dorm. Across from him, already fast asleep, was his roommate, Marco Diaz, who’s buzzsaw like snoring cut through the otherwise silent room.

Reaching out, Dipper picked up the phone, turning it on only to be greeted by the utterly blinding explosion of light that came as his phone came to life in his hands. He swore under his breath, moving as quickly as possible lest he go blind from the borderline supernova that the phone beamed out. Once the brightness was down to something decidedly not blinding, Dipper swiped idly over to Skype, opening the app and making his way towards Pacifica’s icon.

Once there, he opened the text chat (no chance of an video or voice call, not at this ungodly hour), and tapped out a message:

_Hey Paz, you awake?_

Pacifica’s response was surprisingly fast. _Dipper, what the fuck its 4:30 in the morning??????_

Dipper bit his lower lip, imaging the tired, vengeful glare that Pacifica was no doubt giving to her own phone.

_Sorry…insomnia I guess…_

He slapped send, worriedly beginning to nibble on his fingernail. Pacifica seemed to take her time typing, before her response finally came.

_Oh…Mabel said you had that…guess I owe a dollar now?_

Dipper arched an eyebrow, smirking down at his phone.

_You made a bet with Mabel?_

Pacifica’s response came paired with an emoji of a facepalm.

_Yes. She said I’d have to give her a dollar every time your insomnia meant you randomly messaged me at some ungodly hour…I said you wouldn’t do it. Guess I owe her now._

Dipper stifled a laugh, casting a wary glance in Marco’s direction as his roommate’s snoring sputtered slightly as he rolled over randomly in his sleeping, muttering something about lasers and pug puppies. Dipper carefully turned his attention back his phone, typing his message quickly.

_Well, you’d better pay up. Mabel’s got a pretty good racket going, and she probably wouldn’t want to be short changed out that precious dollar she feels she deserves._

Pacifica sent a laughing emoji.

_She gonna sic Waddles on me or something????_

Dipper spurted out a laugh, only to be greeted by a pillow to the side of the head from Marco’s side of the room.

“Jesus, Pines, go to sleep!!!” Marco hissed, before burrowing himself into his cover and muttering a mix of Spanish and English under his breath.

Dipper quickly jotted down his next message.

_Oops. Gotta go._

_Okay,_ came Pacifica’s response, followed by a waiving emoji.

 _See you this summer!_ Dipper replied, his eyelids finally beginning to feel heavy with sleep.

 _Oh, we’ll be doing more then just seeing each other ;)_ Came Pacifica’s response, causing Dipper grinned broadly.

With a dopey smile on his face, he flicked the phone off, sliding his head down to the pillow, and, content with his brief conversation, drifted to sleep.


End file.
